Whiskey Lullaby
by KLSmith
Summary: Song Fic. For TheFutureVamp competition. Based off the Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley


**A/N: So this story is for TwilightAngel's(The Future Vamp) competition. The story is based off the sentence ****I shouldn't have left her. Hope you enjoy. The song is Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley.****

* * *

**

**Alice's POV:**

Black.

I looked around and that's all I saw.

Emptiness.

That's all I felt.

The rain fell down hard. Everyone was dry under their umbrella. Everyone but me. I didn't deserve to be dry. I didn't deserve to be here. I didn't deserve to be alive. I watched as the preacher walked up to the front. He started a speech which I closed out. He knew nothing about her he had no right. _You don't either. _I looked over to Charlie. There was so much in his eyes. Tears. Sadness. Anger. Hatred. Knowing. I looked away. I felt Edward tap me on my shoulder. I looked around and noticed everyone looking at me.

"They want you to make a speech." Edward told me. I nodded and walked to where the preacher stood.

"I guess I should start off by saying that I'll miss her, and I'll always remember her." I said, knowing I'll remember everything, even the last time I saw her.

**Flashback:**

_"What do you mean you're leaving?" She said with tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"I've been accepted in to NYU so I'm moving down there." I said looking down._

_"I thought we agreed on UCLA." She said her voice just above a whisper._

_"I know, but the fashion industry is better in New York." I said. She just nodded._

_"I guess this is it then." she said. I just nodded my head._

_"I'll miss you." I said and headed to the door._

_"Alice." I stopped with my hand on the door._

_"I'll love you 'til I die." She said meeting my eyes. _

_"I'll love you 'til I die." I repeated and walked out._

That night the found her dead. A gun, a bottle of whiskey, and a note for me. The note had six words on it that would always haunt me.

"She was my first and only love. I'll love her to the day I die." I said and walked back to my family. I watched as they lowered the casket into the ground.

_She put her out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke her heart, she spent her whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched her drink his pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get her off her mind  
Until' the night _

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die"  
And when we buried her beneath the willow  
The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby _

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa_

**No One's POV:**

"So how'd this one die?" A dark skinned grave digger asked as him and the other grave digger were taking a lunch break.

"Shot her self." The light skinned grave digger replied.

"Was there anything with her?" The dark grave digger asked.

"A bottle of whiskey and a picture." The light skinned grave digger said.

"What's with the whole _I shouldn't have left her_ on her grave?" The dark skinned grave digger asked.

"She wanted it there." The light skinned grave digger said as they left. Behind them stood the grave markers of Bella Swan and Alice Cullen, settled under a willow tree.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get her off her mind  
Until' the night _

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to her picture for dear life  
We laid her next to her beneath the willow  
While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby _

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa_


End file.
